I Owe You One Life Changing Field Trip
by ultimateedge
Summary: It's the end of the war and peace is proving difficult, but the gang still find time for each other before they say goodbye. And for Toph, Zuko's not forgotten that he owes her a life changing field trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: etc.**

**Summary: A three chapter prelude (well i'm planning that it will have three) to other stories i might get around to writing. Starts right after the season finale with some banter and goodbyes.  
**

* * *

I Owe You One Life Changing Field Trip

Rebuilding the world was always going to be more difficult than destroying it even officially declaring peace was proving nigh impossible. Rumours ranging from plausible to ludicrous were spreading tongue to cheek without prejudice, in fact the more absurd the faster they spread. Within a couple of days of Fire Lord Ozai's defeat some of the more reclusive areas of the Earth Kingdom believed that the Avatar's sky bison had learnt the four elements too and had defeated the Fire Lord. Others enjoyed arguing over whether the Avatar was a woman or not, and whether he/she was engaged to 'that Water Tribe girl' (you know that one who can magic water out of thin air, they say her mother was the moon spirit) or the new Fire Lord (they say he can shoot fire balls out of his left eye- no it's his right one, don't you know anything?). But it was the rumours that the Avatar had perished in his epic fight against Ozai that made peace difficult, some still thought that he had never returned and that it was Fire Nation propaganda aimed to draw the people out into one last battle to destroy what was left of the world.

When all regional nobles of the Earth Kingdom could be found, the land being so vast, they and representatives of the Water Tribes and Fire Nation gathered to negotiate the terms of peace in Ba Sing Se. Throughout most of the war the great city had been a beckon of hope to the people of the Earth Kingdom and even in the stories that reached the Water Tribes so it was a reasonable choice. The original idea had been to sign peace in the Fire Nation capitol as a symbol of freedom, allowing all nations into the palace where no other nation had been for over a hundred years. Aang had been the first foreigner in the palace city since the earlier years of Sozin's reign, on the day of Black Sun. Unfortunately the majority of the inner city was under restoration after Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai, rumours about that liked to include all sorts of mischief and any truth in them had been guessed, Zuko kept the events of the dual close to his chest and had asked Katara to do the same.

Damage to the Upper Circle of Ba Sing Se had been minimal, most of the battle with the Order of the White Lotus being in the lower rings as the occupying forces had rushed to the walls to meet what eye witnesses had described to their commanding officer as a small group of really old wizards.

Zuko was obviously representing the Fire Nation, he had kept a few of the royal advisers purely for the information and data they could provide and had little value for their advice which sounded too much like his fathers. He had also brought as many documents and scrolls he could find concerning the last hundred years of war, many of them courtesy of the Dragon Bone catacombs, unfortunately any evidence of the Fire Nations more disreputable crimes had been burnt. Chief Arnook and Master Pakku represented the Northern Tribe with Chief Hakoda and Bato for the Southern. Hakoda had asked Sokka to sit beside him saying that he had more than earned it. As for the Earth Kingdom it was a little more complicated, King Bumi generated a lot of respect and the Council of Five had regained control of Ba Sing Se (the Earth King and Bosco still roaming around the wilderness) and held a lot of weight in Earth Kingdom affairs, but it was the rabble of self assured local nobles and desert chiefs all reaching to grab a larger slice of peace pie who argued in greed. Aang just felt overwhelmed trying the convey the wishes of a dead culture and at the same time do his diplomatic duties of the Avatar, he'd spent his last year training for war, not peace. In his eyes he had just assumed that when Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated everything would be easy, that all the nations would be desperate for peace, but while some had grown fat and prosperous off the war others had starved and demanded revenge or fatal justice against the Fire Nation. The fact that he had spared Ozai's life did not bode well for some.

Aang sighed quietly to himself and returned his attention back to the meeting where Chief Gashuin of the Sandbenders was yelling for Zuko's head claiming that justice could not been done until the Fire Nation pays it in blood.

* * *

The girls were lounging in one of the private rooms of the Jasmine Dragon at Iroh's request, conversation was slow at first as everybody's mind kept on drifting to the fact they they were all to leave soon and find their place in the world. But in accordance with the universal laws involving teenage girls where conversation equals gossip and gossips equals boys, it wasn't long before the giggling began. Hot off the town crier was what Toph was referring to as The Day of Lip Passion.

'I can't believe twinkle toes finally plucked up the courage and puckered up, I didn't know he had it in him.' Toph was comfortably splayed on the marble floor with her back up against a chaise that Katara was reclining. Suki and Mai were at the Pai Sho table neither concentrating on the game much.

'Actually that wasn't the first time,' Katara said whilst nervously plaiting and twisting parts of her hair.

'Well, you have to tell us now.'

'Spill it, Sweetness.'

'You dark ostrich-horse, Katara.'

'Okay okay,' she blushed furiously and was unable to look anyone in the eye, 'um... I guess the first real time was when he kissed me at the invasion.'

'You managed to keep that a secret, even from me.'Toph was only mildly surprised, the whole group had secrets and she new most of them or at least she knew pretty much all that happened around the camp through her earthbending or acute hearing. Some of which that went on she didn't want to know about but it's hard to turn off your feet.

'What? In the middle of the eclipse of something?' Suki needlessly lowered her voice to impersonate Aang, 'Hey baby, you're my forever girl,' and made kissy noises at Katara who backed away. 'bleurgh, save it for Sokka.'

'That was your Aang impression? Leave it to the professionals, Honey.'

'So you could do better?' her eyebrow raised.

'Naturally, though I meant the actual professionals- the Ember Island Players. They got him spot on, me too for that matter.'

'What was it like?' Mai asked as the other girls either cringed or snorted.

'Awful, they had a woman playing Aang and some massive muscle man playing Toph.'

'Your just jealous because your character banged on about hope and wept all the time.'

Katara sighed at the memory putting her chin in her hands, 'she was fat too.'

'Priceless.'

Mai had surprised herself, the group had been welcoming and she found herself joining in with the idle chatter and actually smiling. Oh Agni, if her mother saw her now being sociable she would think her daughter possessed by some odd spirit of being normal, not that these girls were particularly normal- more a shamble of warriors and benders. But here they were after the battle of their lives laughing and talking about boys, well would be if Katara wasn't dodging the question, something Mai thought to rectify.

' Miss Katara of the water tribe,' she addressed her in a jokingly serious tone, 'I do believe you have avoided our questions.'

'We want all the details.'

'And there's no point trying to lie.'

Katara pulled her feet up from the marble floor and tucked them under herself for all the good it would do, Toph could probably still feel her heartbeat because she was right next to her.

'Nice try Sweetness, with your feet on or off the marble you're a terrible liar.' Katara huffed and lowered her feet again, 'Give me some credit, haven't I been around you long enough to pick up a few things?'

'Credit where credit's due, you're not the worst liar in the world. That title remains firmly with Zuko.' Mai found herself smiling at the mere mention of her boyfriend's name then checked herself, she loved him and was almost certain that he felt the same but both were too awkward to tell each other. She sighed inwardly, he'd been so busy this past week that they had hardly had a chance to see each other. When he wasn't in peace negotiations he was reading in preparation for them, she understood completely and just wished that she could help. When she drew her attention back to the conversation Toph had managed to get Katara talking;

'-it was odd and I was too surprised to kiss him back. Argh, he must of thought I was so stupid.'

'I doubt it, he probably couldn't believe his luck that you hadn't stopped him.'

'Or slapped him.'

'Then he just flew off, I had no time to think about it.

After some more grilling and giggling Katara was found void of any real gossip despite at points blushing so much she appeared glowing.

'Sugar queen, you are hopeless.'

'Oh come on, what do you expect? We kissed yesterday it's hardly time to bring out the wedding parade.'

'He is 113 Katara, he's not getting any younger.'

'I think that it is someone else's turn, I've suffered enough,' she said throwing a cushion at Suki who had made the last remark. Toph grinned evilly causing Suki to bite her bottom lip in concern. 'Lets not get too hasty, I'm sure Katara doesn't want to know... um how soppy her brother can be.'

'I can help what my feet see-'

'Toph-

'She's right though, I really don't want to know. Ew.'

'Well I guess that leaves you, Mai, and our very own illusive Firelord.

'Illusive?'

'We didn't even know he had a girlfriend until Sokka told us about how you saved them at the Boiling Rock.'

'He must be pretty good for you to stand up to Azula for him.'

'Good at what?' Mai smiled with an eyebrow raised, the look on Katara face was priceless, 'well sorry to disappoint you ladies, but Zuko still blushes occasionally around me.'

'Zuko can blush?'

'Sorry Mai, but it's hard to imagine Zuko being anything but serious or angry.'

'He does confused well.' Toph added.

Katara was thinking back to the Agni Kai, she hadn't spoken to anyone about it because Zuko had asked her not to, saying that if people knew he had been almost fatally injured it could jeopardise his place on the throne, 'weakness has it's price in the fire nation' he had said. She didn't fully understand, and weak was the last thing she saw him from when he was an enemy to a close friend. During that day she had seen many sides of Zuko, he was a complicated person and blushing and being normal around his girlfriend was not all that surprising.

'...besides, he's been so busy, everyone has, I'm lucky if I can get a conversation from him.'

'I heard that you share a chambers with him.'

'Is there anything you don't hear, Toph. I'm listed as his personal bodyguard.'

'Is that what they're calling-'

'Shush. The meeting's over, they're coming.' Toph had her palm on the floor but as she said it the others could hear footsteps.

'Who? Everyone?'

'No just Twinkles, Sparkles and Snuggles.'

'Why am I snuggles all of a sudden?' The three entered and took seats next to their respective girlfriends.

'Because Snoozles wasn't demeaning enough to your man pride.' Sokka frowned and put his arm round Suki.

'I guess that makes you sparkles, or is it the sparkle lord now?' her tone was light-hearted but he looked tired and she knew he had been working last night when he should have been sleeping.

'Don't you start,' he slipped off his crown and made himself more comfortable next to Mai, his fingers gently touching hers, 'I think I preferred sparky.'

'Just jerk was good too.'

'Thanks Sokka.'

The sound of clattering china could be heard and a moment later Iroh entered laden with tea, Toph who was closest got up and helped him pass round the brew. 'My it's packed down there, which is good of course but it's time to give these bones a break.' he sat down heavily with a cup of his favourite ginseng tea and let the idle chatter wash over him, the afternoon sun was warm and heady and he found the company soothing.

'How are the negotiations going?' the question was directed at Zuko.

'Better, the Peace Treaty has been drawn up and most have signed it. Some of the Earth Kingdom War ministers or noblemen are holding veto.

'Why? Don't they want peace handed to them.'

'No, they want an unconditional surrendered of the Fire Nation.'

'What does that mean?' Katara had wanted to help represent her tribe in the talks but each tribe was designated a certain number and it had meant more to Sokka.

'That as a direct descendant of Firelord Sozin the war is my responsibility. In a surrender the treaty wouldn't be formed on equal terms and the other nations could basically liquidise the economy of Fire Nation throwing us into a recession. But it won't go that far because if I surrender my place on the throne is already unstable and who knows? The old counsel will probably take control and break the armistice to try and launch another war while the comet is still close enough to have some affect.'

'So no pressure then.'

Zuko smiled slightly, 'it's fine. I'm meeting again with the few who still won't sign with the counsel of five in half an hour and it might just take some under the table bribes.' Katara frowned no one else was really listening or having quiet conversations of their own, Sokka and Aang having become bored of politics, and Iroh's breathing suggested that he had fallen asleep bathed in the sunlight from the window. 'What? Katara don't act surprised you saw what brought Ba Sing Se to it's knees, corruption is worst in the highest ranks.'

'I know, but it feels like it's tainting this peace.'

'I don't like it either, it's not how I want to start my reign, but to be honest yesterday they were still calling for mine, Azula's and our fathers execution. But we're so close now to an agreement and the celebration is being held tonight.'

'Oh yeah,' Sokka perked up and announced to everyone, 'The big celebration thingy, the lower rings have been partying all week but now that the war is officially over the capitol is holding a massive shindig in the upper ring tonight. Oh and Katara, Master Grandpakku bought you down some ceremonial water tribe dress to wear for it, to represent the women of our tribes or something like that.'

'Wow, that was kind of him.'

'Yeah well, he didn't bring anything for me, it's just blatant favouritism.'

'Urgh. I have to wear a dress again.'

'Toph it's can't be that bad. Zuko wears a dress.'

'It's not a dress, it's a robe.'

Aang sniggered at the banter, 'come on guys, tonight will probably be the last time we have the whole gang together for a long time.' Everyone was quiet for a moment, contemplating which paths will lead them away from and hopeful back to each other. An image of the swamp came to mind for Aang.

'So what is everyone going to do now you've saved the world? It's pretty obvious that I'm going back to the Fire Nation, it's not going to run itself.'

Sokka was the first answer, 'I guess I'm coming to the Fire Nation too, Master Piandao has invited me to finish my apprenticeship, which reminds me: can we hitch a ride on your blimp?'

'We?'

'I'm coming too,' Suki added, after seeing the world Kyoshi island seemed a little small, though she new that she would return if only to see how Ty Lee was doing as the new leader of the warriors.

'I don't see why not. I thought you might be going back to the Southern Water Tribe.'

'I won't be much needed, I've spoken to dad about it, he wants me home but agreed that its an opportunity I can't miss out on. It's not forever.'

Katara was returning to the Southern Water Tribe at least for a little while, Aang would be doing his duties as Avatar and that would take up all his time for the next few months or until things had stabilised somewhat. She hoped he'd have time to visit her and perhaps travel with him at times. Aang had said that when there was a chance that he would like to resume his training of the elements, he'd mastered the Avatar State but it wasn't the same as learning them for himself. Katara wanted to try and teach him some healing techniques and Toph still had a few skills up her sleeves, metal bending was one and as for fire bending he still had a lot of work to do.

'So what about you Toph.'

Up until then Toph had kept uncharacteristically quiet, 'I guess I'll go back home. I said I'd earth race the Boulder and the Hippo.'

'Actually I was hoping that you would let me escort you.'

'Zuko? Why? I don't need an escort.'

'Because I owe you one life changing field trip, and I have a plan.'

'Oh great, because they always work.'

'Don't you want to hear it?'

'Not really.'

* * *

'That's a really stupid plan.'

'Well, are you in?'

'Of course.'

* * *

**(A/N: next chapter: everyone gets their groove on for the celebrations. please review it brings joy)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I Owe You One Life Changing Field Trip

Chapter Two: The Price of Peace

The room was large and oblong and decorated much in the same fashion as the rest of the palace conference rooms. The windows were large and west facing and the last of the days suns seeped through making the atmosphere heady and warm, Zuko thought it unsuitable, deals like this were usually done in the dark amongst criminals.

The Firelord sat at the head of the oak table that dominated the room with a hard frown set in his features, a rabble of about twenty Earth Kingdom officials who had held veto were taking their seats around the table and the Council of Five sat around the edges of the room their purpose was to observe.

After the scraping of various chairs had died down no one felt the urge to break the thick silence that had invaded the room, most looked towards Firelord Zuko to speak whom had called the meeting but he continued to frown making no indication to start.

One of the Earth Kingdom War lords who had been quite vocal and scathing in previous negotiations decided to speak first. His name was General Wen Fu and he considered himself an educated and reasonable man.

'You're not going to give us another speech on how none of us started this war but were born into it.' He voice was jovial and strong and Zuko had observed that he was a good public speaker managing to rally allies and emit a good natured vibe that was only broken when you saw the cruelty in his eyes. The general may not have started the war but Zuko knew that he had helped propagate it and had certainly profited from it, in fact Zuko had made sure that he knew a lot about the people in front of him before he called the meeting.

'The Fire Nation has destroyed this world, it is crumbling. Do you even know how many lives you have cost?' This comment had come from a rather young and watery eyed noble called Du who toward the end of the war had taken up arms after the death of his father.

Zuko snapped his fingers intending to answer Du's question and a thick document was placed in front of him by one of his servants. 'During the time of Sozin's comet an attack was made to wipe out the air benders. Children aged twelve were targeted.' His voice was listless and grave, the only way Zuko had felt that he could make it through these peace negotiations was to stick to the facts and to not make this personal knowing that his temper could easily betray him.

'The Western and Southern Air Temples were hit first, it is reported that 10% escaped, mainly young children as the masters stayed to protect them and their homes. The Western Temple housed two thousand monks and the the Southern twelve hundred.' he paused, momentarily grateful that Aang wasn't there despite how helpful he had been.

'The other temples were able to send a warning to the Eastern and Northern Air Temples and it is estimated that over half of their numbers managed to escape.

'And where are they now then?'

'Probably dead, but no doubt you are going to blame the fire nation for old age as well.' No one else seemed willing to make any other contribution, so Zuko flicked down the scrolled and continued.

'The Northern Water Tribe has been under siege a total number of three times in the last hundred years, each a colossal failure and with a greater cost to the fire nation.' His actions at the Northern Water tribe came back to him but he managed not to openly cringe, regretting whole stupid affair.

'The Southern Water Tribe has been raided twenty seven times, mostly prisoners were taken, water benders.'

'Well aren't you nice.' Zuko didn't look up to see who had spoken, instead thinking of conversation with Katara when he had asked her what she had done to the captain of the Southern Raiders and she had told him about blood bending and Hama's story.

'Not really, over a quarter of water benders die in the first year of imprisonment.'

'You're not helping your case.'

'Both the Water Tribes and Avatar have signed the peace treaty.' This time he did look up and stared straight into the cruel eyes of General Wen Fu, he unrolled the scroll further to the statics he had gathered on the Earth Kingdom.

'The Earth Kingdom,and trust these are estimates as it gets a little complicated; over the last hundred years the fire nation has captured 742000 soldiers across twenty nine major battles. We don't have the death count.

General How from the Council cleared his throat and spoke up as the Firelord nodded towards him '619000, a quarter of that number from the battle of Ba sing Se.'

'The fire nation has lost 863000 soldiers and 372000 have been reported as prisoners to the Earth Kingdom, on both sides there is a large number of missing and smaller number of deserters.'

'Do you need more figures? 'He glanced at the sand benders who had been surprisingly quiet considering most of the chiefs were present. 'The Fire Nation has never entered the desert it being calculated as a waste of the war effort, no report shows any capture or death of any of the sand benders.'

'You're war crippled our people, this past hundred years you've pushed us further into the desert, cut off most of our trade and supplies.' Chief Gashuin rose thumping his fist on the table, Zuko had little time for this man and found him petty and a coward. He snapped his fingers and another document was handed to him, 'The Hami and Bugari Tribes trade directly with the Fire Nation... You're sand makes fine glass.'

The sand bender who had spoken turned to the leaders of the Hami and Bugari Tribes who would not meet his eye.

In the uncomfortable silence that followed one of the nobles stood up to speak, 'I have lost both of my sons to this war.'

'I am deeply sorry for your loss,' and for the first time in the peace negotiations his Firelord showed some sign of fatigue and melancholy on his face, 'we have all lost someone to this war.' He looked up and the moment passed and when he spoke his tone was firm and unforgiving again. 'You seem dissatisfied with my reply, forgive me. Then tell me... how much are your sons worth?'

'Excuse me?'

Zuko started putting gold on the table, 'do tell me when to stop.' Some of the others watched the gold greedily.

'You're gold can't bring them back, I want none of it.'

'Then why are you here?' he scanned the room, no one but the Council of Five meeting his gaze.

'To get justice.' the noble spoke softly and clearly, and Zuko genuinely did feel sorry for this man and it made him feel worse about what he was going to do.

'Will justice bring them back, bring anybody back?'

'Will peace?'

The noble, whose name Zuko had remembered was Kamen Tan stood up as if to leave, but instead walked round the table and signed the peace treaty that Zuko had placed next to himself. As he leaned in to sign he asked the Firelord a question that no one else heard. 'it makes me wonder though, who you have lost and if you still fight for them?' he didn't wait for a reply and strode out of the room without further acknowledgement to anyone in it. Zuko felt too like walking through that door and leaving this stinking corruption behind him, but he still had a trick up his sleeve.

'Let me tell you all a story about the price of peace, though it's more of a legend. The legend of Blood Diamond.' He talked steadily but anyone looking would have seen his fists clenched tightly on the table making his knuckles white.

'Just over four hundred years ago Chang the Honourable: the father of Chin the Great who preceded him only in his reputation for mercy or lack of it waged a war against the Fire Nation. It started when a rare diamond was found on a remote Fire Nation island once called Long Ji island. The Firelord at the time sent the stone to the Earth Kingdom to be cut and fashioned to her desire. When Chang saw the diamond he wanted it and the land where it was found to search for more. Chang was already conquering the north western regions of the Earth Kingdom and it was no great decision for him to invaded the Fire Nation.'

'Is this going anywhere?'

'I'll keep it brief. The avatar at the time was Avatar Kyoshi, she was seventeen and was learning to master fire bending. It was said that she was torn in her duties but agreed to help fight against the invading army. The battle lasted one hundred days and though Chang's army was not defeated we had managed to repel them from our lands. Many died and were wounded on both sides and Kyoshi herself was almost fatally injured. She recovered of course, but asked the Firelord to show her the diamond that had cost so much blood. She held the diamond and said that it had not been born of the land but had come from the stomach of a dragon. It was called blood diamond not just because of the battle forged over it but because the centre contains dragon blood, believed to be a source of great power. The test to prove that it's dragon blood is that when it is heated the diamond glows quite brilliantly.'

A servant placed a small ornate chest in front of the Fire Lord, his audience couldn't take their eyes off of it. 'You want a bribe, I expect you want gold, that is why this meeting was called was it not? Unfortunately I can't put a value on peace. Though it seems that the cost of a war albeit not a hundred year war, that nearly cost an Avatar her life is so.' he indicated to the chest.

Another slightly larger chest is placed next to it as he opened the first and holds out a diamond. The diamond is about the size of a baby's heart with a dark red liquid centre, everyone remained silent as Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated on heating the stone. After a few moments the diamond began to glow rapidly increasing in brightness until the occupants of the room had to shield their eyes from it and Zuko placed it carefully back in the chest. The room seemed suddenly dark the sun having completely set a while ago. 'It's priceless, but so is peace,' and he snapped open the peace treaty: many signatures lined the bottom already, the ink now dry where Kamen Tan had signed.

'What's in the other chest?'

'A small quantity of gold, if you would prefer it over the diamond.'

'Why would we this diamond is 100 carat, it must be worth thousands more than that gold.'

'Maybe more.'

The contract is signed, and Zuko rolled it back into a scroll in one swift movement and picked up the gold ready to leave but turns back, ' Oh and a guess you'll have to share it because you won't be able to sell it, as I said it's a legend and it's priceless.'

As he left he glanced back to Du: one of the nobles who had spoken earlier, ' you were right: the world is crumbling.' The only sound left in the room was the quiet click of the door as he closed it behind him followed by his footsteps down the hall.

* * *

In another area of the palace the atmosphere was quite different as Katara, Suki and Toph had just returned from The Fancy Lady Day Spa and were pampering themselves to get ready for the party. They had all bundled into Suki's room because she had promised to do the others make up having the most experience. Toph sat in front of Suki as she delicately lined the younger girls pale eyes in Kohl.

'After winning this war they should be praising us not punishing us.'

'Toph, they're throwing the biggest party this city has seen for decades, perhaps longer.'

'Yeah, and making me wear a dress, if the make up wasn't torture enough.'

'You're just sour because The Duke won't be there to see you in it.'

'What?!'

'Oh come on, he has a major soft spot for you.'

'Miss Bei Fong, are you blushing?' Katara was sitting on the bed taking the last of the rags that she had twisted into her hair to make it curly and began separating the heavy curls that ran down her back to get the full volume effect.

'Cram it.'

'As if I didn't get ten time worse off of you earlier.' She had a selection of water tribe ornaments to weave and plait into her hair ranging from some small carvings made from the same birch that her mother's necklace was to some fur charms and bits of animal bone and teeth.

'Do you want a hundred times worse now?' Katara rolled her eyes but neither she nor Suki made any further comment, after all the walls were made of stone and not many lived to regret taking on The Toph.

The girls were quiet for a while, each fixing their hair or dress until Katara jumped up and smoothed the creases out of her dress. 'There, what do you think?'

'Well-' Toph started forever ready with a witty retort until Suki cut in.

'You look lovely Katara, Aang won't know wear to put his hands.' Katara blushed and gaped, 'Suki! He shan't be putting his hands anywhere but appropriate.'

'In a dress like that he'll be pushed to find somewhere.'

'Good one.' Toph couldn't see the dress but thoroughly approved upon making Katara feel uncomfortable in it. And was pleased to hear Katara shuffle around from one foot to the other, the sound of her wooden bangles on her wrists and ankles knocking against each other.

'Okay, so maybe it is a tad revealing.'

'Are you sure that's the dress Master Pakku sent you?'

'Yeah, apparently it used to Gran Grans.' She scrabbled at the side of the bed and picked up a leather satchel that she had filled up from the apothecary with a variety of ointments and herbs on their way back from the spa. 'Anyway, enough of this. I need to go and grab Zuko.'

Toph sniggered at Katara's choice of words, 'oh, and _where_ do you _need_ to grab him?

'Well, I imagine that the meetings over by now so I was going to see if he was in his chambers.'

'Does Mai know you're going around grabbing her boyfriend in his chambers wearing a dress like that?' Katara frowned and threw her hair brush at Suki, who caught it. 'Enough, or would you like me to tell Sokka that you were checking Zuko out when he was training Aang on Ember island?'

'You were too, come on he is totally ripped. And there is no harm in looking.'

'I wasn't looking, I was supporting Aang.'

'You're lying.' Katara huffed as the other two girls burst out laughing.

'You're hilarious. But for your information Mai does know, and it's a healing session.'

'Woah wait. A healing session? Since when was Zuko injured?' Katara sighed, she knew it wasn't her place to go around telling everyone, even if they ere her closest friends, 'No ones really supposed to know.'

'Is it in an embarrassing place?'

'And Mai's okay with you having you're healing hands on the royal jewels.'

'Toph where do you get these things? And it's nothing embarrassing, it's just needs time to heal.'

'It must be serious, you managed to fix up Sokka. He's not even limping any more.'

'It was just badly sprained, I'm glad it wasn't broken, anyway I should hurry.' She cradled the bag in her arms, it sounded heavy with glass vials clinking slightly and rushed out the door not wanting to break her promise.

Toph crossed her arms and frowned, 'Don't worry my apprentice, we'll get her later or better yet Sparkles himself.'

Suki tilted Toph's face towards her to paint her lips, 'I'm not convinced he'll squeal, you know how secretive he can be. Remember when Sokka asked him about his scar?'

'Honey, with all fairness Sokka wasn't exactly tactful.' When Sokka had asked it was a couple of days after their escapades at the Boiling Rock and admittedly he had just blurted the question out in front of everyone. Zuko had simply said that it was a training accident and Toph hadn't felt inclined to say that he was lying, though she was sure that no one had believed him anyway.

'So you are the master of tact now.'

'And don't you forget it.'

* * *

The box had arrived this afternoon in rich red tissue paper and guilt ribbon, it was from her mother and Mai still hadn't opened it choosing instead to pace back and forth in front of it. The girls had dropped by earlier asking if she wanted to accompany them to the Spa but the package had thrown her or at least the letter that came with it had. She hadn't seen her parents since she had left Omashu with Azula all those months ago and when she had returned to the Fire Nation her father was still governing New Ozai. Getting letters from her mother wasn't uncommon in fact they came quite frequently usually long reels of idle chatter and gossip about some lady what's her face who Mai had met only once who had now married some nice officer and how she should be pleased for her. Mai picked up the scroll and read it again for what was probably the fifth time and sighing flopped onto the chair in front of the vanity table. It was the first letter she had got since Azula had thrown her in prison, she had heard through a guard that her parents had been removed from office and put under house arrest in the city. The letter was brief and simply said that both her father and brother were fine and that she was proud of her for standing up for what she believed in. It also said that in the gift was a headdress that was a family heirloom that her mother had given her and she had worn it on her wedding day. She reached out to pick the box up again but went for her hair brush instead avoiding her own reflection in the three panelled mirror.

'Come on Mai, you're just being silly now.' she picked up the package, untied the bow and carefully tore the tissue paper around the edge. The headdress was old but obviously well maintained, from its weight she guessed it was probably solid gold and was heavily ornate with chains of garnets that dangled at the back. It was the kind of headdress that the wearers hair would be woven around most of the gold frame with a couple of attachable adornments to hold it tightly in place, she held it between her hands and couldn't help but think that something so elaborate would look better suited on Ty Lee. She gazed at her own reflection, her hair was down and covered her back to down past her waist and her fringe fell gently in her eyes.

Her meditation was broken by a soft knock at the door and Zuko entered, he hadn't waited for a reply but it was enough for her that he had knocked first. This was her room but these were his chambers after all. He came over and kissed her clumsily, not on the cheek and not quite on the lips, more on the corner of her mouth. She smiled, that was what she had come to label his 'I'm really tired and I missed you' kiss, because sometimes words were just harder.

'How was the meeting?'

Zuko sat then flopped back spread eagled on Mai's bed, 'that bad?' she asked sounding concerned, her back was to him but she watched his reflection. 'No, it went as planned.' he paused and turned his head, the air was heavy with things unsaid, 'I guess I think it shouldn't have, Katara was right it does feel like I've tainted peace.'

Mai perched herself next to him tucking her dressing gown around her as she did so, she then placed her hand over his and wove her fingers around his. Her slender fingers caressed the scars across his knuckles, just little cuts and nicks and the occasional burn mark from sword practice and fire bending. Mai sighed inwardly, too many scars, so much hardship, when do things get to be simple?

He squeezed her hand back and sat up putting his other arm around her and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades. For the first time in Zuko wasn't sure how long he let his weariness wash over himself, he closed his eyes wanting to lose himself in the familiar scent of her hair. He traced his fingers up her sleeve letting the silk gather slightly against his touch, he then swept the curtain of her hair across her shoulder to expose her neck. She closed her eyes as he kissed the nape of her neck and she felt a shiver travel all the way down her spine. 'Zuko?'

'Hmm? Are you okay?'

'Of course.' her head was tilted, her fringe covering her eyes so he couldn't make out her expression. She chose to face him, though she thought that this wasn't the best time to ask, 'tell me. Tell me what happened.' He didn't need to ask her to more specific, she had her palm on his chest which was still heavily bandaged underneath his robes, all he had said before was that it was Azula's doing and he was fine. He sighed outwardly and lay back down.

'And maybe you'll tell me what happened at the Boiling Rock.' he regretted saying it almost instantly and he caught her wrist before she moved away. 'Mai, you saved our lives when I thought you were never even going to speak to me again.'

Mai bit her lip, how did you tell someone that you were stupidly in love with them when it was so blatantly obviously and they still hadn't realised? She wanted to look anywhere else right now, but found she couldn't tear her gaze from him. 'Zuko, I did it for you...you must know... I...' she stumbled with her words cursing herself for making things harder than they should be. She felt his hand on her cheek and he leant in to kiss her saying her name softly, but paused when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Mai closed her eyes wanting to ignore whoever was there, and turned from Zuko when he called for them to come in. She resisted the urge to pinch him and instead distanced herself from him again sitting back at her table. Katara entered looking apologetic without knowing what she had interrupted and with a small sack in her arms.

'I'm really sorry for barging in, but what with all the meetings you missed another healing session.' she paused, all too aware of the tension in the room. 'But I really could come back later.' Though she wasn't sure when considering the Ball was later.

'No, it was thoughtful of you to come, and besides the Firelord should at least listen to his doctor.' Mai picked up her kimono and uchikake and strode into the dressing to change, though Katara faltered at stepping further into the room wishing that perhaps she had thought to come before the meeting. She decided that she probably couldn't do any more damage so she picked up a jug of water that was on the side table as Zuko shrugged off his outer robe. She caught the smallest grimace as he pulled his under shirt over his head and figured that it still hurt to strain his stomach muscles.

To stop him straining again she looped her arms round his waist and carefully untied the bandage at the back, unravelling it gently with a quick hand. She sat where Mai had just been, as close as she had been so Zuko could smell the perfume she wore.

'I picked up some bits from the apothecary earlier,' she pulled the bag onto her lap and rummaged around until she found the jar she was looked for, 'the herbalist said that this one is good for burns and scarring because it's got vitamin E in.'

'It seems like you got a lot more than that, what are you going to do to me?' he said eyeing the bulging sack.

'Don't worry, only this one's for you, I saw the other stuff and well you can never be to prepared around us lot.' she smiled and placed the jar of goop to the side and summoned the water from the jug, it encased her hands and she concentrated making it glow.

She placed her hands over the spiky looking scar frowning slightly, it didn't seem that much smaller but she could sense that it was no where near as deep as it had been. She kept a professional air as she focused, her finger tips tracing the edges of the wound, transferring the energy of the water into helping the healing process. Since she had learnt to blood bend her healing had improved too as she became more aware of the water and blood in another's body, and she used it to help fix blood vessels and tissues. She began to lose herself in her task, stretching her senses and feeling the energy in his body. She didn't notice when Mai returned and paused at the bed, Zuko's eyes were closed and she saw him clench his teeth momentarily. After hesitating she decided to sit on the bed on his other side, he looked up at her when he felt her presence.

Neither spoke for a while, Zuko choosing to study the pattern embroidered in Mai's uchikake, a kind of coat worn over her black and gold kimono. From the ones he'd seen in the high courts they were usually elaborate to the point of garish but Mai wore a deep red one lined with black with the colour of the embroidery matching the material. He found watching the subtle dragons and flowers distracting as he avoided speaking but as the silence grew he glanced at her face.

'Lightning.' both girls awoke from their contemplation by the sound of Zuko's voice and Katara drew upon more water as Mai turned her body towards him with a rustle of heavy silks.

'Sorry?'

'It was lightning.' Katara smiled to herself, she had thought that he should had told Mai ages ago, but she kept quiet thinking that it was between themselves as he continued.

'I baited her in the Agni Kai. She was slipping and expending energy, running rings around me. It was careless or too prideful of her.' His words were awkward as he dredged up painful memories about that day. 'And when she was tiring I knocked her down. I thought I could finish it before anyone got hurt, wear her down further. So I baited her to throw lightning knowing I could redirected, perhaps earth it.'

'You never said you could do that.' her voice was not accusing and she placed her hand on the inside of his fore arm.

'It was never meant to be a risk. I had done it once before. Against my father.'

'When?'

'During the invasion, I faced him before I left. I wanted to set things right, he thought I was a coward for confronting him during an eclipse, my intention was to leave before it ended. But he stalled me, he spoke of...he played me then attacked. Uncle Iroh had taught me the technique to redirect lightning and hoped that I would never have to use it.' he stopped and grimaced. Katara whispered a sorry not wanting to break his conversation with Mai.

'With Azula, what went wrong?'

'... Azula hates to lose... so she changed her target.' He glanced at Katara who was working her fingers toward the centre of the scar causing him to grunt in pain. She looked up at Mai and said quietly, 'he saved my life.' it seemed to Mai that she was holding back tears as she remember the duel too. She remembered the heat of it, the beauty of it and her own fear that had felt almost tangible.

'I jumped to redirect it and almost managed it. I took the energy inside myself but before I could release it safely I hit the ground and it was all I could do to push it out of my stomach instead of it earthing through my spine.'

Katara traced up his chest with two fingers and back down to his stomach, 'I can feel the path the lightning took, theirs a lot of twisted energy here. I'm worried because it appears to have knotted your fire chakra.'

'You can do that? I don't feel strange, I can still bend.'

'What about lightning? This doesn't feel like fire energy.'

'I wouldn't know, I've never managed it before.' he turned towards Mai and picked up her hand bringing it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He looked so very tired.

Katara felt she should go, but hadn't quite finished so she picked up the jar of goop which was mulch colour a pasted a thick cover onto his stomach, it's coldness causing his muscles to flinch. She then pulled a clean bandage from her bag and as he shifted up, swiftly wrapped it round him quicker then she had removed it so she could leave them. She swept up her things, putting the goop back on the side and turned towards the door.

'Thank you Katara.'

She smiled and turned, 'you'll never have to thank me.' she closed the door behind her and was half way down the corridor when she heard Mai call her.

'Katara?' She ran slightly to catch up and when she did flung her arms around the younger girl. Katara was startled but hugged her back. 'Thank you, no I do need to say it. You saved his life. I..'

Katara couldn't help grinning, 'so have you told him yet?' she said knowingly.

'I've tried.' she raised an eyebrow at her.

'What? You don't mean just when I burst in? Oh spirits, I'm really sorry Mai.'

'Don't worry about it. And by the way killer outfit, Aang won't know where to put his hands.'

* * *

Mai returned to her room, leaving Katara blushing on her way down the corridor, but Zuko wasn't there. He'd left the remainder of his clothes still warm from his body on her bed and she could hear him in the en suite. She sat down at the vanity table again feeling suddenly alone after the intimacy they had shared with the headdress back in her hands as she listened to the sound of running water.

* * *

**Disclaimer, ect.**

**Authors note: I'm going to end this chapter here before I explode. But I know I promised that people were going to get their groove on, I ask you for your patience and also let me know if there is anything you want to see in the next chapter which will be the Ball and people will be getting down with it. **

**Oh and one more thing, sorry for any English slang or differences as Avatar is bigger in America and that's where most people read from so I'll try and clear up a few things. Fringe I think would be bangs, um to plait is to braid and I have no idea if the term 'ripped' is used in America.**

**And remember: reviews are like little unexpected gifts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you goes out to my beta reader ****.net/u/1328660/BrittMarie**** who has unfortunately taken down lot of her stories, but she has been very patient with my grammar and English ways of spelling things.**

**Disclaimer: blah**

The Ballroom Jitterbug

_Thud thud thud thud thud thud._

Katara came running up to them at a dangerous pace and stopped resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Where have you two been? I've looked everywhere." She had her hand on her hip and the look she was giving them was causing Sokka and Aang to look at their shoes and shuffle their feet. Even Momo, who was perched on Aang's head, covered his eyes with his ears.

"Everyone's waiting; Bumi is going to do a toast in Aang's honour. And Sokka don't think I don't know it was you that's held him up; I'll never understand why it takes you longer than anyone else to get ready."

"But-"

"And no buts. You should know better. Now come on." She grabbed Aang's hand and started running back down the corridor dragging him and Sokka furiously behind her, with Momo feeling the need to hang on to Aang's eyebrows to stay on his head.

Sokka's voice echoed down the corridor as they hurtled towards the main hall, "but I was making sure that I looked fancy enough!"

* * *

The palace ballroom was dripping with elegance; all the servants and maids who weren't required in the kitchens for preparing the feast had been cleaning and decorating all day. Chandeliers creaked in their chains from the weight of a thousand candles each, the doors to the grand balconies had been thrown open with their heavy curtains wrapped back to make more space. The palace gardens had been opened and the trees had trails of coloured paper lanterns hung in them which had been lit shortly after dusk had crept in with the signing of peace. Through a wonderful feat of origami engineering the decorative pools reflected the golden light of a thousand more candles floating in little paper boats equipped with mini sails, fashioned in a way similar to the boats of the water tribes. No doubt as the night would progress the gardens would find themselves teeming with couples strolling in the humid night air, perhaps arm in arm or perhaps hand in hand.

Back inside mahogany banquet tables had been scrubbed down, polished, covered in emerald green silk that would not last the night unspoilt and were already laden with the first course of dishes ejected from the kitchens. The kitchens themselves were bursting with rich smells, and the air seemed translucent with steam and grease making the staff appear hazy as they bustled around each other sweating slightly in the bellows like heat.

The marble flooring had been buffed so much that the head palace supervisor was worried that dancers would slip, but she had been fretting all day and the last minute pressure was making her paranoid and frazzled. She swept up to the orchestra which was behind in setting up and tapped the conductor on the arm with her clip board. After a hurried conversation she ran off to find the missing sungi horn player who was last seen flirting with one of the maids.

The majority of guests had arrived and had dived into the occasion using their practiced skills of mingling and gossiping, whilst politely edging towards the heaving buffet tables. It was not long before the vast halls swam in rich colours of people and hummed with idle conversations and gentle background music, occasionally punctuated by a ring of laughter. The rooms were dominated by crowds of nobles dressed in greens, cream and browns but small pockets of blues or reds could be found feeling greatly outnumbered. And when Katara came skipping in with Sokka and Aang in tow, Aang couldn't have felt more like a sore thumb in his bright orange and yellow robes. Without being given time to take in the scale of the hall and its crowds Katara had dragged and shoved Aang up to the front and deposited him to King Bumi.

Aang no longer felt that he stood out too much as King Bumi's fashion sense had reached new heights of colour and trim and feathers. "Glad to see you could make it Aang; my little speech would have sounded silly without you."

Bumi stepped to one side and instead of using the podium constructed for this purpose erected his own from the marble floor to address the crowd. He cleared his throat unnecessarily as everyone was already staring at him and began an unprepared speech with a flourish of his hands.

"Welcome, everyone, of all nations and backgrounds. A hundred years have divided this world more than I would have thought possible, but as I can see tonight is that we as people are not as separate as we all thought." A respectful silence spread out amongst the people allowing Bumi's words to flow clearly like a tolling bell. "Now I know most of you won't believe I'm old enough- snort- but I remember a time before this seemingly endless war; and like all memories of youth a time that was bright and dizzy because you're running too fast and still trying look behind you to see if your best friend is catching you up: memories and freedoms that have been denied to our children and theirs.

"Those days are gone and with a scarred world can never return, but the Avatar has returned and a new age is born with its people stronger than ever and reunited at last. So this is a toast in honour of Aang, the Avatar, and my friend who's finally caught me up. And to his friends who have been right behind him the whole way." With a patter of applause that grew in strength he lowered his platform with a downward thrust of his arms and turned to Aang giving him a warm smile.

"It's time to party like you're a ninety-nine year old again." Bumi punched the air with his knobbly fist and with a spell of his characteristic laughter bounded off into the crowd and grabbed the nearest unsuspecting partner to dance with.

* * *

Mai felt ridiculous, she felt ridiculous because she looked like a doll. It was tradition in the Fire Nation in the high courts for women of a certain stature to paint their faces white and rouge their lips. To become a doll with a painted mask and fixed hair; a doll to be looked at and in the case of the geishas a doll to be played with too.

"Mai?" she blinked out of her reverie and turned to Suki who was looking relaxed and confident in her new green and gold kimono. "You seemed miles away then, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine. I just hate these kinds of things, my mother used to have to take me to all the upper class social gatherings to 'work the networks' for dad. I'd just have to sit in the corner watching all the false chatter and faces getting redder with alcohol. She'd used to dress me up for it, and I'd get scolded if I creased my clothes." Mai frowned under her makeup and folded her arms, "now look at me, she's not even here but I'm still acting like she is."

Suki smiled in a mischievous way, "You're right she's not here, and you don't have to worry about anyone else _and..._" she reached out at a passing busboy and relieved him of a couple of cocktails and offered them to Mai. "So the real question is: Screaming Orgasm or Sex on the Beach?"

Mai matched her expression with a raised eyebrow and took one of the glasses, "Screaming Orgasm, of course."

"I should have guessed." She said sipping her drink, "I like your headdress by the way, very fancy."

* * *

Sokka's eyes had grown double in size and he held his hands clasped together as if in prayer, he thought that if he tried to move that he might explode. The sight before him was perfection personified, "it's beautiful."

"What is?" Toph stood next to him with her arms crossed and stared at banquet table which was wooden and therefore blurry to her feet, but she assumed that it was some kind of 'glorious' meat and when Sokka spoke her expectations weren't disappointed.

"It's Li Mi Shun Po's special many meat surprise, it was said that no other master chef dare even try creating it again."

"I'll ask again: What is it?" Sokka wiped away a small quantity of drool and spread his arms wide hoping to do the meat surprise justice in his explanation.

"Seven kinds of birds stuffed into each other, with three different kinds of stuffing and a spiced wine marinade."

"I'm going to throw up."

"It's an all you can eat meat bonanza, I've had dreams about it but nothing can truly prepare you." He seemed unabashed at her unsurprising lack of enthusiasm and took position to continue his worship of the meat, so involved that he was he didn't notice Zuko approach until he very cordially addressed Toph with a bow.

"Why, Miss Bei Fong. A young woman of your nobility shouldn't be mingling with this commoner."

"You're quite right Fire Lord Zuko, but I fear that he won't leave me alone." Toph decided to play along with a flick of her hair and found it easy slipping into the expected and allowed rudeness of the over-privileged.

Sokka was wearing an expression that could be sufficiently described as aghast, "hey, I just came over to-"

"Considering the circumstances, may I have this dance?" Zuko cut him off and offered his hand to Toph, thinking that if this was a 'posh off', well he was royalty and that could have its fun moments.

"You may, my lord." She graciously accepted his hand and glided away in a manner that suggested practice, leaving Sokka sufficiently baffled. When both felt that they were far enough into the dance floor neither could help a small laugh of victory.

"Completely straight faced, I'm impressed."

After a slight hesitation because Toph was so much shorter than him Zuko decided to place his hand on her shoulder blade instead of her waist.

"Years of practice, you could learn a few things Sparky." The orchestra was playing a light hearted and slow melody that sounded what the wind might if it could sing. It was Air Nomad in origin and the score had been salvaged from the Northern Temple and adapted for the Earth Kingdom instruments where the rare Air Nomad woodwinds hadn't survived the years.

"So I'm Sparky again." Zuko didn't know the dance but nobody else seemed to and Toph was actually letting him lead so he decided to stick with a simple waltz and added lots of spinning because that was what Aang looked like he was doing.

"I'm just that generous. Hey besides since when could you dance?"

"Are you really that surprised?"

"I thought the Fire Nation liked to stamp out any creativity in their subjects."

Zuko gave a short bitter laugh. "My father's idea, though you could say that the indoctrination started back in Sozin's time when he convinced our nation that we were spreading our prosperity not violence." More dancers had joined and Zuko spotted his uncle on the far side of the hall with a considerably younger partner.

"Creepy."

"Creepier still: I think he actually believed in what he was doing. Anyway in the Royal Fire Academy a prince must be adept at three of the creative arts."

"So what did you do: Ballet?" Despite teasing him, Toph secretly enjoyed dancing because she could appreciate it just as much as everyone else, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Ha ha, ballroom, calligraphy and the sungi horn- very badly."

"Sounds peachy."

"The lesser of many evils and at least I got some say in what I chose. Mai's mother wanted her to do calligraphy, embroidery and flower arrangement."

"Flower arrangement! Geese, I thought I had it bad being home tutored." The song wound down to a soft finish and a new one picked up seamlessly, some couples left and some joined and others remained and twirled off to the new rhythm including Zuko and Toph.

"So ...they're calling it a 'healing session' these days then." During this moment of ease Toph had decided to strike, though the effect seemed more to confuse Zuko then anything.

"What?"

"You and Katara; she snuck away earlier to find you claiming it was for a 'healing session'." Zuko looked down questioningly at the top of her head.

"Then you would have been able to tell that she was being honest."

"Well, she ran off pretty quickly so we figured that it was something a little more."

"I've just been feeling a little peaky. Perhaps too much stress recently."

Toph could tell that he wasn't exactly lying, no doubt he was under a lot of pressure but he was definitely dodging the truth.

"Whoa, hey. No dipping."

* * *

Meanwhile Aang was dancing with Katara, or at least trying to but was running into some problems. It was not that he wasn't a good dancer, he loved to dance and did so all the time, and Katara, when she wasn't nervous, was very good too. The issue was that he had no idea where to put his hands, nowhere seemed appropriate anymore.

* * *

Sokka had navigated his way towards Suki and Mai bringing with him a plate full of 'meat surprise' which he delved into after the accepted period of worshipping the meat had been fulfilled and had swiped another drink from a busboy on his way. A fear was welling up in him that this might be the day when he could consume enough food to be full _and there still be food left: uneaten!_ Surely this was madness.

Zuko and Toph whizzed past at a full spin and stopped when Toph called out, "Switch. I'm getting dizzy; the dancing dragon here is all yours, Mai." Without being left a moment to object Zuko had looped his arm round her waist and had swept off, his smiling countenance unnerving all.

After a mulled silence of watching scary happy Zuko, Sokka put his arms over Suki and Toph in an expansive gesture and chose to regale his ultimate plan to the girls.

"Right, my love, and my...um...sidekick." he turned to each in turn whilst a mischievous smile played its way across his face.

"Sidekick?!"

"We need to get this party pumping; nobody is getting down with it." Suki looked around, lots of people were dancing but there was a pretentious over mannered air to the place, and in fairness to Sokka it wasn't as lively as the village summer festival dances she was more accustomed with.

"Sokka why are you talking like that?"

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice?" Sokka checked his drink, it was his forth but it didn't taste like cactus juice so he wasn't concerned.

"The real party is happening outside." He hustled them under the closest buffet table in order to retain the upmost secrecy.

"So are you suggesting we gatecrash the lower rings?"

"No no, the food is too good here to leave and I fear I can't smuggle enough out, so the lower rings are going to gate crash this party." He waited for a congratulation buried within their stunned silence, and when it didn't come he thought instead to comment himself.

"It's genius."

"Um, its fire whiskey isn't it?" And Suki took the glass from him.

"Come on my two lovely ladies because we're going to make this shindig get down and even a little groovy." Even with his hand motions and attempt at a jive whilst crouched under a table the others were still unconvinced.

"Sokka, you're going to get us put in the palace dungeons again." Toph was usually up for stupid pranks and plans but her gut was telling her that Sokka probably hadn't thought this one through.

"THERE ISN'T A PRISON ALIVE THAT COULD HOLD ME!" His sudden eruption and thrust finger of justice caused the table to shake and consequently caused several peckish nobles to jump. "Besides are you scared; are you a scared little Arctic hen?" He baited her which is a thoroughly bad idea to do to an ex champion earth rumbler.

"Right, that's it. You are totally on."

"Let's do this, stealthy style like a sneak attack." And Sokka slunk back into the shadows dragging his two accomplices and meat with him.

* * *

An observer in their nature to observe would perhaps revel in the study of passing dancing couples and the unspoken language that hangs in the air between lips that is listened to by eyes instead of ears and felt by hearts instead of fingertips. And to the hushed occupants of the ballroom the music was their whispered words and the secret touches between the uniformity of the dance a canvas to press against indentations of intent.

Spot the nervous but gigantic smiles of the newly acquainted or the tenacious wandering hand of the soon to be more thoroughly acquainted, but feel drawn in by the shy young lovers who dance to the beating of their own hearts around the edges of everyone else in a bloom of their own world. Their joined figures blink in and out of the patchwork candlelight and their footfalls are soft on squares of jade and cream coloured marble.

Zuko's hand was placed in a respectful height on Mai's waist whose third cocktail was telling her to move his hand to a little less respectful place.

"You're in a good mood."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's unsettling."

"Well, if I start bouncing around like Ty lee you have permission to slap me. Besides," he squeezed her waist had twirled her off the floor, "we've done it. World peace... not bad for my first act as Firelord."

"Whatever will you do next?"

"Stop world hunger, cure all disease, what do you think?"

"Sounds pretty dull." He laughed softly but said nothing.

They continued to dance in the solitude of their own world they'd drawn around themselves, like an invisible chalk outline. Their steps barely matched the music anymore and the seemed to drift further away from the ball itself and became faded and integrated into the ambiance spread from the dancing couples. Zuko leant down and like slow motion whispered three words into Mai's ear, the closeness of his breath causing the hair on the back of her neck tingle. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully on the lips, her outburst pushed him back and his foot snagged on his robe and he rapidly lost balance but didn't care, even when it meant that he ended up landing hard on the floor joined by Mai landing on top of him.

Zuko really did like it when she expressed herself.

* * *

The sun had long since departed and the sky seeped in a deepening black night hued in a veil of stars. The spattering of light did little to illuminate the many dark and foreboding walls of Ba Sing Se, instead making them feel ethereal in comparison; and the shadows they cast became the perfect hiding places. Beneath the thin yellowing slither of the smiling moon a trio of teenagers were up to mischief under the banner of 'the greater good'.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"And I thought I was the blind one." Suki frowned in the shadows and opened her mouth for a retort she couldn't quite think of yet.

"Shush you two, this is a top secret stealth mission, we must go undetected." Sokka batted a hand and shifted in his crouching position, the grit of the alley shifting under his shoes. Silence descended momentarily and the sounds of the city drifted past: a cat in a nearby street scrabbling up a wall; and more prominently the percussion and dancing footfalls from the carnival in the lower ring he stretched his hearing to try and detect whether the coast was clear.

"But I thought the point was to go and get everyone's attention and-"

"Suki, who's the master plan guy here?"

"Sokka shut up, guards are coming, feels like four of them." Toph had her palm to the earthy ground the vibrations traveling through the grains between her fingers and the dirt under her nails. Four guards rounded the corner their faces a warm orange in the couple of lamps they carried with them, two guards took lamps on long sticks and the other casually carried pikes.

"Guard duty, on the night of the biggest celebration ever held ever and we're stuck on patrol. No one's even around the middle rings, they're all at the palace or carnival." The pool of light passed and their footsteps and idle chatter faded away and Sokka let his held breath out and signalled in the returned dark.

"Come on we're almost at the lower wall, Momo you scout ahead for traps." Momo promptly leapt off his shoulder and crossed the short distance to the lower wall.

* * *

Master Pakku's frown deepened and he failed to resist the urge to fold his arms, he'd known Jeong Jeong for a few months now since the call to gather the members of the Order of the White Lotus. He found his company trying at times but on the whole had more in common with the broody fire bender then most of the other members.

"I thought you didn't mind doing the firework display, you said that it would be an honour."

"And so it is." Jeong Jeong's rusty voice gave no heed to Pakku's annoyance, "it would have been irresponsible of me to let anyone else do it with this many people around, fire is dangerous and can easily get out of control-"

Pakku hummed to himself and let Jeong Jeong's prepared speech wash over him, he had heard similar such orations and knew he could let his mind wander without consequence. He thought briefly of Kana, she certainly was a tough women and it wasn't hard to see that it ran through the women of her family. It hadn't been easy seeing her again; at least at first she hadn't held a grudge or any bad feeling at all about leaving the North Pole. She said she had lived a long and happy life with a good family who had held each other up during the war. He had said that she was talking like her life was already over and that living belonged to next generation. After that it wasn't so awkward anymore and he found that his love for her had never left him and the rest was another story and Jeong Jeong was winding down on his own.

"- fire should not be used as entertainment it is degrading, but they insist and the people expect it. So I will give them a show they will not forget, that's why you're here too for extra safety."

"What are you planning?"

"Something special."

"Jeong Jeong, was that a smile? Don't tell me you're actually going to enjoy this, something that could be considered fun?"

Jeong Jeong made no reply and continued to adjust the display, most of the fireworks were rocket based using bamboos as containers with various chemical powders for different colours and patterns, but a few were oddly shaped and were designed to be launched to a low height and then ignited by a fire bender below to create a large dragon and other animal shapes that would appear to dance in the sky. It was going to be an exciting show he was sure of it, he slipped on a pair of goggles that the mechanist had made and handed a spare to Pakku, after all safety always comes first.

* * *

The narrow cobbled streets of the lower rings of Ba Sing Se heaved with all manner of things: sights; sounds; smells; any kind of delight to stimulate all the senses and a sea of people laughing and becoming saturated with the essence of the celebration. The tender light from brightly coloured lanterns banished away the shadows, and had been hung haphazardly from any and every available space creating a maze that wound its way up houses and down alleys. Where the alleys met and became wider streets the criss-crossing lanterns could barely be seen above the barrage of whirling confetti and fistfuls of flower petals. The night hummed with the background noise of tiny pops as every few second's children would pull another paper confetti cracker and would run winding round parents legs picking up the glittered dregs just to throw them in the air again.

Toph found her mind wandering to a possible scene that could have been if Lord Ozai had bathed the world in flame; one both eerily similar and drastically different to what her ears and heart felt. The bombardment of confetti filled crackers in their insistence could all too easily sound like the fire nation bombs dropped at the day of Black Sun, or the bouts of crude laughter mistaken for sudden shouts or screams. The masses of running and shoving people were putting Toph on edge. She didn't care much for crowds often finding that they gave her a headache as she dwelt on the irony that _they_ didn't look where they were going and she had to quickly hop to the side to avoid a trampled foot.

Toph may live life by her ears and feet but Sokka very obviously lived each minute by his nose and his stomach and progress through the lower ring was proving difficult with the amount of street vendors on the way. Sokka now supported very proudly a whole roast boar-q-pine leg wrapped in a sheet of now greasy newspaper under his arm from the street he had nicknamed the hall of spit roasts; he also carried in the crook of his arm a bag of gummy badgermoles and a package of rock candy and rock cakes. When his arms were full Suki kindly and slightly disgruntled held several bags of jerked meat, ranging from jerked hippocow to lizardparrot apparently there wasn't an animal dead or alive that the people of Ba Sing Se couldn't jerk.

A drinks vender spotted the trio walking her way and instantly saw a target in which to pitch her home brew: a particularly strong, cheap and surprising popular distilled beverage which was an old family recipe from the village she grew up in.

"You there young sir, would you like to buy some parakari?"

"Sure what is it? Just looks like purple stuff." Sokka shrugged and walked over to the stall. After some careful rearrangement of his packages and greasy boar leg he managed to pick up a leaf cup and sniff its contents to judge what the Sokka olfactory factory thought of the drink. It was definitely pungent but smelt familiar, it was similar to the drink that the men of the Southern Water Tribe brewed up to take on long hunts the difference being that they made it hot and kept in warm in fur skin thermoses.

"It's made from cassava, a root vegetable so it's very good for young men, put hairs on your chest."

"Mmm tangy. And a hairy chest would be manly." Suki rolled her eyes and offered some of the jerked koala-lamb to Toph.

"Good price. Two copper pieces."

"I'll take two." He said catching Suki's eye, "what? That is a good price, wow this stuff is strong."

The street vendor nodded as they walked away toward the flow of the parade, "it means that you are getting value for your money."

The crowds were converging towards the plaza where the firelight fountain was and the gang found them swept up in the carnival section of the parade. The dancers swirled past on tip toes and flipped onto their hands: their smiles flashing like the cheap copper bracelets they wore in the lanterns' influence. The drummers skipped in formation their feet beating out the rhythms of their instruments while flirting with the belly dancers who would bump hips with them and shake their tambourines. Sokka got separated from the girls by a trio of performance jesters with brightly coloured faces in the features of animals; a badgermole, an ostrich horse and a shirshu. Sokka hugged his boar leg close to his chest the greasy paper leaving faint traces on his shirt as the trio of painted men cart wheeled and laughed in a circle around him until Toph dodged smartly around them an dragged him away by his hand.

Suki had joined the acrobats and though was only slightly hindered by her outfit, she was used to fighting and jumping in a dress but the heels and the previous cocktails had her wobbling a fraction on the cobbles made slippery with confetti. She held her balance though and the acrobats laughed and tossed her into the air to land on one of the men with bare chests who caught the flats of her shoes. She laughed again and waved to Sokka as he was guided away from the clowns and somersaulted back onto the ground. She rejoined the others apologizing to Sokka for dropping two bags of jerky; he didn't mind and just adjusted the position of his boar's leg to put his arm around her.

The ebb of the crowd pushed them along next to the carnival serpent, a winding costumed sea snake that hid at least twelve performers that rose and weaved creating its own jingle with its hundreds of bells woven into seams where the wide strips of cloths met each other. It was two shades of green; one a violently lime colour and the other a rich jade they were patched to getter with material of soft gold that looked more of a bronze between brightly lit areas. They reached the fountain and the serpent wound and looped around the heavily adorned lampposts, the melted wax clogged around the bases of the candles forming dribbling faces and shapes.

When the music paused Sokka climbed up onto the fountain to try and grab everyone's attention before the drummers struck up another rhythm. He cleared his throat and spread his arms, it took a few seconds but people started to turn and stare to see if he was going to do and tricks or magic.

"Hey, hi everyone. This is an urgent announcement from the palace." His tone was casual if not slurred and the most of the people seemed inclined to listen. "It appears that all of your invitations to the big ole shindig up in the upper rings got misplaced. The post office eh: who needs them: am I right?" There was some muttering but the crowd was riding such a high that Sokka could have been saying anything. " So if you'd like to follow us because you'd be doing us a favour; there's far too much food and wine which would physically hurt me for it to go to waste, plus you wouldn't want to miss the fireworks- best seats in the house, bring the kids." He waved his arms and jumped down and after a moment there was a massive drunken cheer and a slow and groping surge towards the upper rings.

"Well done Sokka, your public speaking has really improved."

"Toph, your sarcasm can not pierce my armour."

* * *

The city looked beautiful and oddly detached from above, the festivities made it sparkle and dance against the vast landscape, and the music from the parades, the drumming and the fire crackers floated up to disturb the neighbouring sky. The last time they had flown over the city at night it had been in escape and she hadn't had the privilege in appreciating the view. And even though the panoramic horizons had been just as dark then, Katara felt that her own seemed just as bright in comparison. She felt herself musing and smiling to herself as she wound Appa's thick fur around her fingers and on occasion would tickle his ear.

She felt Aang's eyes on her just as she had on the very first time that she rode Appa back at the South Pole all that time ago, so much had changed but never his feelings towards her. She smiled gently at him and both were to content to enjoy the soaring winds and warm air in silence that was welcoming instead of awkward.

* * *

"How are we going to get the people in here?" the three of them had scouted on ahead taking a few rooftop shortcuts and had come to the edge of the palace borders with the crowds not far behind. The palace guards looked vigilant but the waiting staff had snuck out a few bottles of champagne on their breaks and their contents had been passed swiftly around.

"Knock out a few guards, that's what there for anyway. Toph you can do that."

"With pleasure, it's been too long since I last kicked butt."

"You kicked Sokka's butt this afternoon."

"Like I said, it's been too long."

Within a few seconds all surrounding guards find themselves suddenly underground up to their necks. As the crowds passed Toph in fleeting moment of compassion freed their hands enough so that they could shuffle the remaining bottle between themselves.

"Good work Toph."

* * *

Mai had taken a personal time out the constant social net working was becoming irksome and though the unexpected arrival of half of the city had certainly improved the company in her eyes at least. For the moment she felt that she had filled her quota of polite and dull conversation. She leant against a pillar without distain and at the sight of Iroh's cheery countenance was relieved that not all conversation was entirely unbearable.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" The infamous charm of Iroh might have been creepy if he weren't so outwardly benign. He held out his hand with a formal bow and added a cheeky wink and cheekier grin.

She took his offered hand and proceeded to the ballroom floor, one more dance wouldn't kill her and Iroh was a pleasing dancer: good without showing off. "Of course General Iroh"

"Ha ha, I am retired." His laugh was true, a welcomed comparison amongst much of the fake retort ejaculated from the upper classes that had been prominent through much of the beginning of the evening.

"And _I'm_ not a Lady."

"Not yet anyways." And Mai couldn't quite think of banter-worthy comeback underneath her fleeting blush.

* * *

The greased up, confetti-loaded citizens of the lower rings had smoothly integrated themselves with the hob knobbiest nobles to be found to such a level of high spirited success that Zuko noticed his former teashop boss dipping the very enigmatic Lady Ulmar also known as the Duchess of the mountains. But he quickly found that he wasn't the only one recognizing people from his days as a refugee, as Jin curiously walked up beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Lee? Or should I say Firelord Zuko." She bowed low and respectfully which unintentionally embarrassed him, he had served her tea for Agni's sake!

"Please Jin, that's not necessary." Her smile lit up when he said her name and Zuko wasn't sure if that embarrassed him more or not.

"You remember me. I almost didn't recognize you... I knew you were a firebender-" she looked away and brushed her fingers through her hair, a nervous trait that he had noticed on their one and only date.

"You did?"

"I'm not stupid L-... um Firelord Zuko you couldn't have lit the fountain so quickly otherwise. I didn't say anything because I thought, well I didn't think it mattered, and I figured that... " she stuttered to halt and chewed her bottom lip, before she had been confident and flirtatious he wondered whether it was being Firelord that had changed that or that he had lied to her.

"Jin, I'm sor-"

"No don't be, you said it was complicated, I just couldn't have guessed how much." Her smile returned but it wasn't nearly as bright he could tell that she was starting to regret approaching him. She shifted trying to think of something to say.

"I'm glad you're alive, what I mean is that after the takeover you and your uncle disappeared many others did, some rebelled and were taken away I thought... I'm sorry I'm making this horribly awkward for you." Both looked outwardly grateful when Iroh came bouncing up to them with his infectious grin spread across his face.

"Jin! My most valued customer, you must come to my new teashop: The Jasmine Dragon, but first come on! You must dance; I'm quite a mover at this one." He practically dragged her away and Zuko watched them and their retreating voices and was not sure what to think anymore.

"What is it?"

"The Ballroom Jitterbug, don't worry you'll pick it up easily."

"Whoa, who was your friend?" Sokka came strutting over also watching them go, he slung an arm over Zuko's shoulders, perhaps to steady himself another drink on his free hand.

"Her name is Jin, I knew her when uncle and I were refugees here."

"She's hot, did you ever... you know... don't give me that look. You would have right." he leant round Zuko removing his arm for a second look and cupped the air in front of his chest, "Massive-

"Sokka!" he froze at the cutting tone of his girlfriend's voice almost dropping his glass.

"-hair. She has nice big hair. But not as nice as yours my sweet moon peach." Even Zuko felt inclined to look at and shuffle his shoes under her relentless glare even though it was directed at Sokka. Feeling that his complimenting diversion tactic had failed he decided that a quick getaway was called for.

"...um, what's that?" he placed a free hand to his ear, "Dad? You want to talk to me way over there?"

* * *

Chief Hakoda and Master Piando were on the veranda along with a significant amount of guests, the fireworks were due to start soon and the south veranda that faced out onto the gardens promised to hold some of the best views. They hadn't been officially introduced but each knew the other from Sokka's raving reviews: he had spoken highly of both of them. Hakoda eyed the sword-master before bowing slightly, Piando was older than him and a bit shorter but the man was a living legend. Hakoda had heard of him in the course of his traveling and despite being incredibly proud that his son had apprenticed under the master for a short time, he couldn't help but be a bit sore about Sokka choosing to go back instead of home.

"...so how er did you find Sokka as a student?" Hakoda decided to branch out on a middle ground to start conversation. Piando thought for a moment before answering.

"Unique certainly, he has great potential. It will be very interesting to watch his development, he's not exactly a natural but he works hard which in my experience proves to be a finer trait in a swordsman."

Hakoda felt himself swell with fatherly pride until Sokka cam jogging up to them in a manner far from steady and a Whale Tail Long Island iced tea in his hand. He grabbed his father's arm and balanced himself snorting with laughter;

"Women, eh?"

"Son, I think you've had enough." Hakoda tried to take his drink off him, which proved surprising difficult when he dodged out the way.

"But I saved the world." You couldn't argue with that and besides, Hakoda reasoned with himself, the boy had spilled half of it jogging over here anyway.

* * *

Jeong Jeong cracked his knuckles and snapped on his safety goggles, he signalled to Pakku who with an internal sigh followed suit. In total there were four firelighters; one at each launching tower and Jeong Jeong was on the ground with a semi circular platform around him with an accumulated plethora of fire power. He imagined himself a conductor of sorts and the grand finally was approaching. With a deep breath and an elaborate flourish the air was a hum with the whistling screech of painted rockets.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Toph were gathered together by the decorative pools its tranquil surface alive with the reflection of the firework display. Each explosion a violent chrysanthemum like the stars had sneezed. The whole crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' their eyes drinking in the fiery scattered pin pricks and blinked at the bright flashed and loud bangs even when they tried to keep them open so as not to miss a thing. Toph sat crossed legged at the edge of the pool dipping her fingers in the cool water, Momo was wrapped around her shoulders and his eyes darted around watching her and his own reflections. She may not have been able to enjoy the fireworks like everyone did but she could equally enjoy the presence of her friends around her. Iroh hunkered down and made himself comfortable beside her claiming that his feet ached after all the dancing, she wasn't surprised Iroh had barely left the ballroom all night.

"What a night, I haven't had this much fun since I can't remember when."

"What a year though."

"True, true," Iroh dragged his fingers through the water feeling it drag and flow between his joints, "who would have thought I'd get to open my own teashop." He chuckled to himself a chuckle that spread from him like ripples. "The future looks bright from where I'm sitting."

After half an hour the fireworks were reaching a crescendo, the sky was ablaze with coloured sparks and shapes, plumes of thick curling smoke clogged the air with the scent of chard sweet wood and powder. It the midst of it all was Master Jeong Jeong with an almost manic smile plastered on his face, his arms in a wide flourish.

Toph had had enough of all the cheesy sweetness, and cooing and decided to show her affection in the only way she liked to and punched the swaying Sokka next to her who then swayed a little too close to pool with a dire domino effect.

* * *

They had found themselves on one of the small islands in the middle of Lake Logia; Appa was absentmindedly chewing on some nearby shrubbery and Katara and Aang sat shyly on the shore their fingertips touching. Outside of the city the sounds of the festival were faint but when the fireworks started the whole western sky was ablaze.

"Does it make you nostalgic?"

"Hmm, does what?" Aang had found out recently that he was prone to daydreaming with a glazed look on his face and bursts of brain failure around Katara; he would find himself just staring at her mouth when she spoke without listening properly and then babbling something that made no sense even in his head. And the dress she was wearing wasn't helping the thought process.

"This, everything, everyone saying goodbye. Things aren't going to be the same, are they?" she was looking directly at him, her pupils large and intense in the darkness.

"Would you want it to be? We spent a year generally running for our lives against a celestial deadline." She learned into him and looped her arm around his, with her closeness and weight against him Aang felt as though his arms were jelly.

"It's been the best year of my life, I've done the things I used to dream about; I've got to travel the world; became a real water bender; arh so many things, just thinking about it all makes me dizzy like my stomachs somewhere else and my feet can't touch the ground." She smiled and moved her face closer to his, "I got to meet you... and flying was pretty cool." She laughed and kissed him softly on the lips and it was all Aang could do to stop from melting.

They stayed on the island for some time and talked and joked mostly about the perils they had gotten into that had been terrifying at the time; the stupid things Sokka had done; all the strange and wonderful people they had met wondering whether they'd see them again. In the far east the horizon started to shimmer with the start of the rising sun and a growing band of warm orange light swam over the landscape. They watched the sun bring in not only the dawn of a new day but a dawning of a new era.

* * *

**Gosh that took a lot longer that I first thought it would.**

**Let me know who you imaged was Bumi's unsuspecting dance partner, I wanted you guys to decide but in my head it was Master Piando for some reason.**

**Parakari is a purple alcohol drink made in some Amerindian villages in Guyana, it is made with cassava and is... well an acquired taste. At least I think it was called parakari, I couldn't remember the name so looked it up and that seemed the most likely.**

**Also don't ask me why there is so much dragging going on, I've read this over again and only just noticed.**

**Please review, all advice is welcomed and helpful and I do generally reply. Oh and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. **

**Edit: i just realise that the thing what ever it is didn't upload my page breakers which would have made this chapter very confusing because it's supposed to be drabblish because there's so many characters. i think i've put them all in now, so it should make more sense. sorry  
**


End file.
